La confession de Sam
by Pouki26
Summary: Lors du test Zatarc le colonel O'Neill avoue son attachement envers le major Carter, mais qu'elle a pu être la réponse de Sam lorsque Freya l'a interrogée ?
1. Chapter 1

Court fic qui se situe dans la saison 4 épisode 5 lors du fameux test Zatarc.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Refaites-lui le test ! Lança Carter à l'attention de Freya.<p>

La Tok'ra pénétra dans la pièce et lança l'essai.

-Le major Carter était prise au piège derrière le bouclier. Commença l'hôte d'Anise.

-C'est exact. Répondit O'Neill sur un ton froid peu désireux de se confesser à cette femme.

-Vous aviez fait tout ce que vous pouvez mais vous ne pouviez pas la sauver.

-Non ! Claqua-t-il.

-Mais vous pouviez néanmoins vous sauvez, vous. Insista Freya.

-Sans doute.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Poursuivit-elle.

Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là défilaient dans la tête du colonel revoyant le visage de Sam qu'il fixait de ses yeux terrorisés à l'idée de la perdre. Il avait parfaitement conscience que rien n'était possible pour sauver celle dont il était éperdument amoureux mais il se refusait à bouger et à se sauver lui-même. C'était humainement impossible. Il se l'interdisait. Comment pouvait-il abandonner celle qui comptait le plus dans son cœur et dans sa vie ? Celle pour qui il donnerait plus que sa vie ?

-Que ressentiez-vous ? Continua d'interroger la Tok'ra.

-Comme si quelqu'un allait sans doute mourir. Dit-il d'une voix à demi triste et paresseuse.

-Mon colonel ! L'encouragea Sam de sa voix douce en le regardant émue.

-Je ne suis pas parti…parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de…de perdre Carter…Avoua-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tiens à elle…beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire. Finit-il en plantant son regard dans celui azur de son major.

-Vous n'êtes pas un Zatarc. Conclut Freya.

Pendant que Sam et Jack se dévisageaient, Teal'c ainsi que le docteur Fraiser comprirent alors le puissant lien qui unissait le major et le colonel.

-Refaites-moi également le test ! Dit Sam d'une voix claire bouleversée par la révélation de son supérieur mais terriblement heureuse au plus profond d'elle.

Elle osa à peine le regarder quand elle s'installa à son tour sur le fauteuil et qu'il l'a sangla pour l'expérience.

Jack alla ensuite se poster près de la Tock'ra Anise tout comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt la jeune femme blonde, et sans lâcher du regard son major écouta sa version des faits. Avoir ainsi révélé implicitement ses sentiments pour Samantha le perturbait quelque peu réalisant avec peine qu'il était parvenu à lâcher ces mots si difficile à avouer, et ce, en présence de témoins et de la principale intéressée.

Et voilà que la personne qui était la plus importante à ses yeux allait se confesser à son tour le troublant plus que de raison. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, impatient de connaître les sentiments qui animait le major.

-Major Carter. Commença Freya en se concentrant sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. Vous étiez prise au piège derrière le bouclier sans aucun moyen de vous échapper.

-En effet. Lui dit simplement Sam en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour confirmer ses dires.

-Le colonel se tenait de l'autre côté tentant de trouver une solution pour vous libérer, mais il n'y avait aucune chance de percer le bouclier.

-C'est vrai. Le colonel O'Neill a tout essayé pour me sortir de là, frappant de toutes ses forces sur le bouclier mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir à le briser. C'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement en me laissant ici.

-Pour qu'il vous abandonne ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…parce que je refusais qu'il perde la vie à cause de moi. Se confessa-t-elle en baissant le regard. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que nous mourions tous les deux.

-Ne ressentiez-vous pas de la peur ? Questionna Freya tout en contrôlant des yeux son écran.

-Bien sur que si. Répliqua Sam sur un ton médusé, étonnée par cette question stupide.

Mais peut-être pas si stupide que ça…

-Pour qui aviez-vous le plus peur ? Pour vous ou le colonel O'Neill ?

Sam planta son regard azur dans celui de Freya n'osant répondre à cette question, puis le laissa dévier pour s'égarer dans les yeux noisette de Jack qui lui, l'observait attentivement sans ciller. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre avant d'esquisser un maigre sourire qui se voulait rassurant et confiant.

-Je savais que j'étais condamnée à mourir puisque je ne pouvais pas être sauvée, et la peur que j'éprouvais face à mon destin n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentais pour la vie du colonel…Je tenais absolument à ce qu'il rejoigne Teal'c et Daniel et qu'il traverse la porte des étoiles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda une dernière fois la Tok'ra.

-Parce que je tiens au colonel O'Neill bien plus qu'à ma propre vie…et quand toute occasion je suis prête à mourir si cela peut lui sauver la vie. Avoua Sam en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Jack qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'entendre une telle confession.

La major Carter avait exactement les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard et cela le toucha énormément. Mais bien que cette dernière ait finalement avoué qu'elle mourrait pour lui c'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais admettre. Jamais il ne la laisserait faire une chose pareille. Si elle devait mourir, il mourrait aussi. Il le lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt.

Cependant, comment allaient-ils pouvoir gérer ceci maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour mutuel ? Leur était-il possible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si rien ne s'était dit ? Ils n'auraient certainement pas le choix puisqu'un règlement leur interdisait toute relation, tout rapport. Mais personne ne pourrait leur enlever ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ils allaient devoir vivre avec cet amour interdit car s'aimer leur était interdit.

Il était son supérieur hiérarchique et bien que Jack aurait tout donné pour être avec cette femme si merveilleuse soit-elle, il ne ferait jamais rien qui entraverait son avenir et sa carrière. Il avait bien trop de respect pour elle et son travail.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus une Zatarc. S'éleva la voix de Freya coupant court aux pensées de Jack qui se précipitait déjà vers son major pour la libérer de ses attaches.

-Merci !

-Carter ! Débuta-t-il peu confiant.

-Mon colonel ! Dit la jeune femme en écho tout en se levant pour se mettre face à lui. Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord. Lui répondit-il affichant une légère grimace tant il était mal à l'aise par la situation qui n'avait rien d'anodine.

-Tout à fait. La rassura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant tout un tas de pensée leur traversant l'esprit avant que Janet ne pénètre dans la pièce rompant le charme…

* * *

><p>J'ai envie de faire un second chapitre mais je ne sais pas si ça risquerait de tout gâcher.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bon et bien j'ai finalement posté une suite. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop hors sujet. J'ai écris comme ça me venait.

Merci à vous les filles pour vos reviews. J'espère que j'aurai plus ou moins su répondre à vos attentes.

Angelik62: j'ai essayé de faire un truc compliqué. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles^^

missamoi: Merci pour ton opinion, j'ai essayé de m'en inspiré. Pour un correcteur, tu as tout à fait raison. Il faudrait que j'y pense.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le drame qui suivi ces confessions intimes bouleversa le SGC et son personnel, et notamment le major Carter. Le Tok'ra Martouf qu'elle appréciait beaucoup venait de mourir dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé à son égard aucun sentiment amoureux elle avait toujours beaucoup tenu à cet homme qui lui-même s'était confessé auprès d'elle en lui avouant qu'il avait de plus en plus de tendres sentiments pour sa personne. Ses paroles l'avaient beaucoup touché même si elle ne pouvait y donner suite puisque son cœur était déjà pris par une personne très spéciale.<p>

Lorsque la dépouille de Martouf fut transportée par la porte des étoiles par ceux de son peuple, Sam se réfugia dans ses quartiers pour cacher sa peine aux yeux de ses compagnons et verser des larmes qui ne pouvaient être contenues plus longtemps.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes qui tombaient amoureux d'elle finissaient par mourir ? C'était trop injuste. Même si elle n'avait ressenti pour aucun d'eux de l'amour elle se sentait à chaque fois tellement triste et secouée qu'elle se pensait réellement maudite. Et si jamais le colonel O'Neill mourrait également d'être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Pourtant cela avait bien failli arriver lors de leur mission sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Elle repensa aux paroles de Jack lors du test et sentit son cœur cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Ses larmes cessèrent aussitôt à cette douce pensée. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Probablement rien puisque toute relation entre deux officiers était interdit au sein de l'armée. Ce n'était pourtant pas une découverte pour elle mais cette vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Jamais elle ne serait heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle qui désirait temps pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, être dans ses bras et caresser son visage… Décidément elle était véritablement maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et le colonel O'Neill.

Soudain les hauts parleurs résonnèrent dans toute la base.

-SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing. Cria presque une voix. Je répète, SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing.

Manquait plus que ça pensa Carter qui ne se sentait pas du tout la force pour le moment de retrouver ses compagnons. Elle avait besoin de calmer son chagrin que lui causait la mort d'un ami très cher et de faire le point sur ses sentiments et sa relation avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, et c'est d'un pas maussade qu'elle sortit de sa petite chambre pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui la conduirait à destination de la salle de briefing où l'attendait déjà surement le Général Hammond et son équipe.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise d'arriver devant le monte charge en même temps que Jack.

-Mon colonel. Dit-elle pour le saluer afin de se donner une contenance tant elle se sentait troublée de le croiser seule dans ce couloir.

Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de poser les yeux sur les portes de l'ascenseur pendant qu'O'Neill passait sa carte électronique afin de les ouvrir.

-Carter ! Répondit-il tout aussi mal à l'aise. Vous avez une idée de ce que nous veut le général ?

-Je ne sais pas mon colonel. Peut-être veut-il faire un point sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec les négociations entre les Tok'ras et la Terre. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer tout en pénétrant dans l'habitacle alors que les portes se refermaient déjà sur eux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous demander notre avis va changer les choses. Dit d'une voix blasée le colonel qui n'avait pas du tout envie de participer à cette réunion imprévue.

Tout comme Sam il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et de réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit pendant l'expérience de Freya. Mais visiblement le devoir l'appelait ailleurs, et la dernière chose qu'il avait désirée était de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son major dans ce minuscule espace qui semblait mettre un temps fou pour les conduire à destination.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes avant que Jack ne prenne finalement la parole afin de briser l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

-Ca va aller Carter ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle affichait un air triste et ses yeux étaient gonflés. Elle souffrait en silence, ne voulant pas se plaindre. Cela lui fit mal, il aurait tout donné pour elle, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que la mort de Martouf l'avait affectée bien plus que tous les autres et il s'inquiétait de la voir dans cet état. Il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, ce serait une terrible erreur.

-Ca ira. Répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Vous savez que je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler. Lui proposa Jack en affichant un doux sourire.

Cette fois Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur et répondit par un sourire chaleureux.

-Merci mon colonel.

Alors que Jack apposait sa main sur l'épaule de son second en signe de soutien l'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement. Jack et Sam s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent soudain plongés dans le noir avant d'être de nouveau éclairés par les lumières de secours.

-Manquait plus que ça ! Pesta O'Neill. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Il commença à pianoter sur tous les boutons sans résultat avant de prendre le téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il ne pouvait joindre personne.

-C'est une panne électrique et toute la base semble être plongée dans le noir mais je ne sais pas ce qui a pu provoquer ça. Intervint Carter qui sentait O'Neill s'énervait à petit feu.

-Eh bien quelque soit la raison de cette panne je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Rouspéta-t-il en reposant brutalement le combiné du téléphone et en frappant contre les portes d'ascenseur afin d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de les entendre. Mais rien.

-Il va falloir un moment avant qu'on ne réalise que nous sommes coincés ici mon colonel. Dit la voix claire du major qui savait qu'il fallait prendre son mal en patience dans ce genre de situation. On risque d'être bloqués un bon bout de temps.

-Vous avez raison ! Répondit Jack, vaincu. Pour le coup on va être en retard au briefing, Hammond va pas être content.

Sam sourit à la remarque du colonel et se laissa tomber au sol son dos glissant contre l'une des parois de l'habitacle bientôt imité par O'Neill qui prit bien soin de rester éloigné d'elle pour ne pas être tenté de faire le moindre geste déplacé.

Eux qui avaient souhaités ne pas se rencontrer seuls à seuls suite à leurs confidences se retrouvaient servis. Se retrouver bloqués dans cet endroit était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils se seraient attendus. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes laissant le silence planer au-dessus de leur tête quand Sam le brisa par ses reniflements.

-Carter ! Tout va bien ? Interrogea aussitôt Jack en levant son regard sur la jeune femme pour examiner son visage.

Sam essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse à Jack. Elle se sentait vraiment pitoyable et honteuse d'être dans cet état face à lui, mais qui pouvait-elle ? Elle était avant tout une femme avant d'être un soldat et elle ne pouvait rester de marbre lorsqu'une personne chère à ses yeux mourrait.

-Je suis désolée mon colonel, vous devez me prendre pour une idiote de pleurnicher ainsi. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne dites pas de sottises Carter. La gronda O'Neill. Personne ne peut vous blâmer de pleurer la mort d'un ami et vous savez bien que je ne vous juge pas. Si vous avez besoin de pleurer faites le, ça vous soulagera. Dit-il gentiment en lui souriant.

-Merci mon colonel.

Sam lui lança un regard si triste qu'il sentit sa volonté l'abandonner. Il rampa jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement posant une main sur sa tête. Sam se laissa faire trop heureuse de ce moment d'intimité.

-Ca va aller Sam. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas deviné plus tôt pour Martouf.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte pourtant si agréable et sécurisante de son colonel et se leva pour reprendre contenance. Jack la regarda sans comprendre se sentant quelque peu déçu de ne plus avoir la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-J'aurai pourtant dû faire quelque chose. S'énerva Carter qui donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte.

-Ah oui, et quoi ? Interrogea O'Neill qui ne supportait pas de voir Sam culpabiliser de cette manière.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Admit-elle à contrecœur en se plaquant contre la paroi les mains derrière le dos.

-Alors cessez de vous tracasser major ! Conclut Jack en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Personne n'avait le moindre soupçon sur Martouf de toute façon.

-Vous avez raison mon colonel. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Carter alors arrêtez d'y penser, c'est un ordre ! S'impatienta le colonel O'Neill qui laissa échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération.

Sam eut la sensation que Jack était tout simplement jaloux du fait qu'elle pleure Martouf alors qu'elle était censée être amoureuse de lui et réciproquement. Alors comme si l'ordre de ce dernier ne lui plaisait pas elle lui lança sur un ton de défi mêlé de reproche les propos que le défunt lui avait confié avant sa mort quelques heures plus tôt.

-Avant de mourir Martouf m'a révélé avoir des sentiments pour moi. Lâcha-t-elle presque froidement.

-Oh ! Souffla simplement Jack qui ne savait que répondre.

Les yeux azur de Sam étaient vrillés au fond de ceux de son supérieur et elle sentait une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser que son colonel lui faisait une étrange crise de jalousie alors que la personne concernée venait de mourir. Lui qui ne pouvait même pas assumer ses propres sentiments était en train de lui reprocher de se prendre trop la tête. Mais bon sang, pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait dit de se laisser aller et de laisser s'exprimer le chagrin qui l'envahissait ? Il pensait certainement que cela ne durerait que quelques instants et qu'elle oublierait. Grave erreur.

Elle lui avait pourtant fait comprendre tout à l'heure qu'elle l'aimait alors pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière ? Ou était-elle simplement en train de se monter la tête en imaginant tout et n'importe quoi ? Elle se sentait si confuse entre la mort du Tok'ra et l'aveu de Jack qu'elle devait certainement se tromper sur les intentions de son colonel.

-Pardonnez-moi mon colonel. Je n'aurai pas dû vous ça dire aussi froidement. Je suis désolée.

Sam s'était calmée se rendant compte qu'elle était complètement perdue.

-Ce n'est rien Carter, je ne vous en veux pas. La rassura Jack. Bon il serait peut-être temps que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là. Enchaîna-t-il comme si de rien n'était en venant tout près de Sam pour recommencer à frapper contre les portes de l'ascenseur en criant à travers la cloison.

Sam se mit de côté pour observer le visage de Jack. Ce dernier sentit le regard de son second posé sur lui et cessa de tambouriner comme un malade. Il tourna la tête vers elle et se perdit dans ses yeux.

-Mon colonel ! S'éleva la voix de Carter.

-Major !

-Comme nous sommes coincés ici pour un moment, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait bien de parler ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Nous venons tout juste d'en discuter. Dit-il en détournant son regard.

-Je ne vous parle pas de Martouf mon colonel, mais de nous. Expliqua la scientifique.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack à la fois méfiant et peu sûr de lui en plissant les yeux.

-Hé bien parce que…parce que…je…

-Si vous ne savez pas major rien ne sert d'en discuter. La coupa-t-il d'un ton neutre comme s'il ne voulait en aucun cas aborder cette discussion épineuse.

-Mais mon colonel, se reprit très vite Carter plus confiante que jamais, nous connaissons désormais les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre…

-Et alors ?

-N'êtes vous inquiet que cela puisse changer quelque chose entre nous ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire…nos relations de travail nous interdisent pourtant d'avoir ce type d'émotions, mais…

-Je sais Carter. Dit-il d'un ton maussade. Je sais.

Alors voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, dépitée et abandonnant l'idée d'en parler ce fut Jack qui se décida à s'exprimer afin d'éclaircir la situation et d'arriver à une entente entre eux. Il tenait à cette femme bien plus que de raison et il devait bien avouer par respect pour elle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser ainsi dans le flou. C'était elle qui avait voulu en discuter alors elle allait être servi.

-Bon très bien. S'élança O'Neill à son tour. Vous voulez qu'on en parle alors parlons-en ! S'exprima-t-il dans de grand geste.

Sam lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain de décision mais préféra garder le silence.

-Écoutez Carter ! Dit-il fermement en vrillant son regard dans le sien. Je suis comme vous, je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'ignorer ce sentiment et cet attachement qui nous lie l'un à l'autre. Nous sommes tous deux des militaires et nous connaissons parfaitement le règlement de l'armée qui interdit un homme et une femme et en particulier un second et son supérieur hiérarchique d'avoir des relations amoureuses.

-Oui mon colonel, j'en suis consciente. Se contenta de dire Sam en baissant la tête pour que Jack ne se rende pas compte de l'expression douloureuse qui se peignait sur son visage.

-Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Enchaîna-t-il rapidement sans cesser de la dévorer de ses yeux noisette. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour moi Major et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Alors même si je vous dis comme ça d'un coup, Samantha Carter je vous aime car tel est le cas, et vous l'avez parfaitement compris, je suis navré mais rien ne peut arriver entre nous. Vous savez précisément que je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait compromettre votre carrière.

-Je le sais mon colonel. Répondit enfin Sam en levant sur lui ses yeux humides et brillants. Merci de m'avoir parlé franchement.

-Oh mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. Vous vouliez qu'on en parle…

Bien que Jack avait redouté cette conversation cela l'avait pourtant soulagé de se confier ainsi à son second. Il aurait aimé à son tour connaître l'opinion de Sam mais n'osa pas le lui demander. Elle aurait pu penser qu'il était intéressé alors qu'il venait de lui dire tout net que rien n'était possible entre eux, ce qui était une vérité plutôt blessante et déprimante autant pour elle que pour lui.

-Vous savez, j'étais vraiment sérieuse tout à l'heure…

La voix de Sam le sortit de sa rêverie.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Quand j'ai dis que je tenais à votre vie bien plus qu'à la mienne et que…

-Arrêtez Carter ! Lui intima O'Neill d'une voix sèche.

Sam s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa devant l'air furieux de son supérieur. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire en si peu de mots qu'il le mette si rapidement en colère ?

-Mon colonel ?

-Je ne veux pas vous entendre dire que ma vie à plus d'importance que la votre car nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Mais…

-Il n'y pas de mais. Vous êtes un membre irremplaçable du SGC et votre cerveau a bien plus de valeur que le mien alors il est hors de question qu'un jour vous puissiez sacrifier votre vie pour moi.

Samantha le scrutait incrédule sentant un nouveau courroux monter en elle.

-Je vous l'interdis formellement, vous m'entendez ? Trancha-t-il en serrant les poings et lui lançant un regard autoritaire.

-Et pourquoi ? Questionna Carter agressivement lui décochant un coup d'œil mauvais.

-Là n'est pas la question. Rétorqua Jack tout aussi agressif.

-Bien sur que si. Riposta la jeune femme énervée.

-Non !

-Si !

En l'espace de quelques secondes le ton était monté entre eux sans que rien ne laisse le présager et voilà qu'ils se défiaient tous deux du regard comme si chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot.

-Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot. Conclut Sam à bout.

-Cela va de soi. Je suis votre supérieur.

Sam bouillonnait mais préféra ne pas relever cette remarque trop facile à son goût. Cet homme pouvait être si exaspérant parfois que si elle s'écoutait elle lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Mais en ce moment même son instinct lui dictait bien d'autres choses. Elle avait une folle furieuse envie de l'embrasser afin de lui faire cesser ces remarques sarcastiques et de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Mais ça elle ne se le permettrait jamais. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un point et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais la chose en question avait beaucoup trop d'importance pour être mise de côté. Sam respira un bon coup et décida de conclure la conversation une bonne fois pour toute.

-Très bien ! Dit-elle en le fixant d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les lèvres pincées, faisant un pas vers lui. C'est la dernière fois que nous aborderons ce sujet mon colonel. Je vous promets de ne jamais en reparler par la suite. Mais avant ça laissez-moi vous dire que je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Je suis certes sous vos ordres mais rien ne m'empêchera de décider si je dois me sacrifier ou non pour quelqu'un.

-Carter ! Cria presque Jack.

Mais Sam ne se laissa aucunement impressionner et poursuivit son petit discours ignorant le ton de voix cinglant de son supérieur.

-Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi alors que vous-même étiez prêt à mourir en même temps que moi dans le vaisseau ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Sam le devança.

-Les raisons qui vous ont poussées à agir ainsi sont les mêmes qui me poussent à penser de cette manière. Vous devriez le comprendre. Je vous aime colonel Jack O'Neill et vous comme moi n'y pouvons rien. Je vous demande juste d'accepter mon choix.

Ca y est ! Cette fois tout était dit. Ils allaient pouvoir passer à autre chose et oublier tout ça. Enfin, s'ils le pouvaient.

Sam expira son trop plein d'air et laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps n'en revenant pas d'avoir dis les mots interdits.

Jack l'observait attentivement semblant réfléchir aux paroles de son subordonné, troublé par son « je vous aime. » En effet, elle n'avait pas tort et c'était bien ce qui le contrariait. Il connaissait pourtant son caractère fort et téméraire et avait conscience qu'elle serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution si une telle situation se présentait.

Après tout ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Il s'agissait de Samantha Carter, une femme d'action et de terrain, une femme extraordinaire, une femme hors du commun qui n'avait peur de rien, à l'exception de perdre le seul être pour qui elle avait de forts sentiments. Lui !

O'Neill fourra ses mains dans ses poches et Sam aperçut ses lèvres s'étirées dans un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle l'avait vaincu par ses arguments. Il venait d'accepter sa décision. Elle lui retourna son sourire et l'imita dans sa posture restant de longues secondes à simplement se contempler. Contemplation qui finit par des éclats de rires et une parfaite entente entre les deux militaires.

Alors comme pour sceller ce lien qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, et sachant pertinemment que cela n'irait jamais plus loin puisqu'une interdiction entravait leurs désirs personnels, le colonel Jack O'Neill s'avança vers le major Samantha Carter et l'enroula de ses bras puissants enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Geste auquel la jeune femme répondit en passant à son tour ses bras dans le dos de son précieux colonel.

Ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux l'un sans l'autre. Mais ils pouvaient néanmoins compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils suffisaient d'un geste, d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Rien au monde n'était plus fort que ce puissant lien qui les unissait tous deux.

S'aimer leur était interdit mais leur amour serait pourtant infini.

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà, ma fic s'achève ici. Je suis désolée, mon chapitre était peut-être un peu long mais je ne voulais pas le bâcler. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue.<p> 


End file.
